


Lyrics to Fics

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Song fic, Song fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been on my mind forever, but it’s time for me to start to turn songs I listen to everyday into fics and ships that everybody loves! So read assorted ships, popular or not, as the meanings of songs and lyrics of songs inspire the situation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

Hello to anyone who decides to click on this fic! 

This idea of writing song fics has been on my mind for a  _looooong_ time, and I decided that as my school year comes to a close, I should start writing some, so I can have a few projects going on as I work on May Nothing But Death Do Us Part... 

But that in mind, May Nothing But Death Do Us Part is my main project, so updates for this will be extremely inconsistent. Basically, that means that I'll update this as I write them, which may be really spotty.....  _ooooOOOOOH WELL!_

 

So I hope you enjoy this, and if you have a song that you'd like me to take a swing at, leave a comment or send an ask to my tumblr, [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) (shameless self plug), and maybe I'll write it! But yeah, let's get on with it!

ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

-Bailey/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes


	2. Don't You Go, By All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wants his one-night stand to stay with him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My taste in music is fairly interesting... this will be fun... (meaning- I'm using songs off my spotify until I get requests)

Geoff thought it was a one night stand, but god did he regret it in the morning. The stranger that he’d drunkenly made out with the night before was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, expecting an answer to a question Geoff didn’t even hear. But Geoff was sitting up in bed, the sheets falling away and barely covering his naked lower half.

“This was a one night stand, why are you expecting me to stay?” The stranger spoke. Geoff barely remembered the kid’s name- it was something that started with an M…. Mitch? No- Micah? Not a chance.... Michael? Yeah- Michael; that was the name of the stranger still standing in his doorway.

“God,” Geoff rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes; hoping to get the sleep out of them so he could focus. “You’re beautiful- and from what I remember-”

“You’re going off drunken memories,” Michael rolled his eyes, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t go,” Geoff was practically pleading, and Michael sighed loudly, eyes clenching shut.

“Just stay,” Geoff’s tone was breathy. “Stay another night.”

Michael couldn’t make up his mind; he was tempted to just turn and leave. He could turn and leave Geoff behind in the bed they had messed up only hours ago. If he left, that would be that, and he’d be done with this whole mess. He would only have the memories of Geoff, a stranger then, getting so drunk that he had no filter.

Geoff was attractive, and maybe that’s why Michael had fallen for Geoff’s drunken kisses. But that was when alcohol was flowing through his veins, and now with a clear mind, he couldn’t make a decision.

Stay with Geoff, and see where this leads, or turn and go back to his lonely and empty apartment. There were two directions, two decisions, and it was all up to Michael.

Slowly, the man opened his eyes, and saw Geoff’s pleading eyes. He looked lonely, and now since Michael had the chance to look around, he noticed. Last night, when they were stumbling into the bedroom in the dark, Michael hadn’t noticed how bare the house was, and how it looked barely lived in.

Geoff was alone, and Michael not only fell for the drunken kisses, but he fell for the man in general.

“Please…” Geoff was pleading, begging, almost in tears; anything that could describe it, he was that.

Slowly, Michael’s walls fell, and he let Geoff’s begs bring him back into the tattooed man’s bed, and back into the tattooed man’s arms.


End file.
